The Importance of Being LeAnn
'''The Importance of Being LeAnn '''is the second episode of the Season 1. It marks the debut of LeAnn Holsclaw, who will become a supporting protagonist throughout the series. Summary When Zelda takes Carl and Sarah to the Golden Sun Library, they meet an old associate of hers called LeAnn Holsclaw. Carl is quick to make friends with her, but Sarah totally wants to give her a makeover, but soon learns that geeky looks aren't always representative of a bad person. Synopsis The episode begins with Zelda, Carl and Sarah walking to the Golden Sun Library on a sunny Saturday. Zelda tells her nephew and niece the library rules: whisper when they talk, no soliciting, respect the computer technology if they want to have fun on them and no reshelving books. When they get into the library, the kids become amazed by how many books there are. A woman then recognized who Zelda is, and the two hug each other. She introduces herself as LeAnn Holsclaw the librarian, of which Carl becomes friends with immediately. He wants to go to the Restriced section to get the book Moste Potente Potions so that he can brew potions his aunts won't know he's making. Zelda tells Sarah to introduce herself, but Sarah thinks she is nerdy and ugly. This upsets LeAnn, and she tells her to not insult her looks just because she is what she looks like, to which Sarah gives a cheesy wave and a grin similar to that of Susana from Havana from Hanselito and Gretelita. At dinner that night, Hilda tells her story to Carl and Sarah about how she ate twenty potstickers at Panda Rex that day. She then asks Sarah "What's new, Pikachu?" and her niece replies she is not a Pokémon, but if she was, she would probably be a Lilligant. She tells her aunt that she wants to give LeAnn a makeover to make her a better-looking person, to which Hilda gives a sneaky grin to her because Zelda is still at work and she will help her brew a Total Makeover Potion. When the two make the potion, they transfer it to a flagon to present it to LeAnn. Zelda, however, mistakes it for a flagon of cherry Kool-Aid and drinks it, causing her to become a hottie-hot-hottie, as Carl puts it. Knowing what the two did, She then makes Sarah spend the day with LeAnn, of which Sarah begrudgingly accepts. When the two meet up, LeAnn shows Sarah why it is important to live her life to the fullest, just like her. The two start by doing tai chi exercises, of which Sarah is able to follow along with very nicely. They then brew potions together, and she enjoys it like she will at school. Next they decide to have lunch, which is simply PBJ's and Cheetos, and soon after, they do many more activities, which are discussed in the transcript. After all of this, Sarah starts to realize the importance of being like LeAnn. The two have one more thing to do together: buy supplies for Sarah's homeschool classes. The two first head to Gringotts to get money from LeAnn's vault, then set off to get the things they need. They first go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up her textbooks and spellbooks, then head to the Apothecary, which Sarah thinks is one of the smelliest places in all of Avalar, yet has interesting sights, which turn out to be potions ingredients. Next they come to a shop that sells potions materials, such as scales, vials and cauldrons, the latter of which LeAnn will not let Sarah touch a solid gold one ( "It says pewter on your list"). They then go to Sunbeam Pet Shop to get a pet for Sarah, of which she chooses a Rabilion whom she names Fluffy. The final destination they go to is the Alchemist, which gets ingredients she needs for Alchemy formulas. By the time this is all finished, LeAnn and Sarah meet up with Hilda and Carl who are also school supply shopping, because Zelda is still at work. LeAnn then departs, saying that the girls had a great time and that she will help any way that she can. Hilda is proud to hear that her niece and sister's friend got along, and that dinner tonight would be from Taco Bell. Sarah and Carl then take off into the horizon while the former tells her brother about the fun day she had, ending the episode. Trivia *This is the first appearance of LeAnn Holsclaw. This being her first appearance, she has a different voice actor than Kristen Schaal, specifically Laura Summers. *The title is a reference to Oscar Wilde's play "The Importance of Being Ernest." * First episode where Sarah is the main focus. *This episode confirms that Hilda is left-handed, as she is seen writing a recipe for the potion with her left hand, also stating it. *Carl is revealed to like to eat butterscotch candies. Category:Episodes about LeAnn Category:Episodes